Manchas del destino
by stefi-sama90
Summary: sakura haruno, esta casada con itachi uchiha, pero desde hace mucho tiempo,no siente interes por ella.Entonces sakura se resguardará equivocadamente en su cuñado, sasuke uchiha ¿Ahora que pasara por estos dos corazones solitarios?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo N I**

**Una combinación extraña (Versión de Sakura)**

_Me levanto a las _seis _de la mañana, de mi cama matrinomial, pero estaba vacía como toda las esposo de segura, estaba en su oficina como el gobernador del pueblo de era la misma rutina , desde que nos casamos._

_Itach_i, _se desaparece por todo el día y __casi nunca logramos interactuar una conversación_._Llega a casa muy cansado y lo único que hacer es dormir,me entristece saber que nada puedo siento tan sola a pesar de que convivo con mi esposo. _

_Me siento triste _, _solo deseo tener un matrimonio como todos con pelees, desacuerdos, amor e incluso sexo_._Nada de eso me esta proporcionando este matrimonio que una vez jura amor eterno, fidelidad y salud, pero ya no veo el final de esta historia como una único que podría mantener mi mente despajada, es mi trabajo de enfermera, y mis estudios universitarios que por cierto solo me falta aprobar cinco materias para obtener mi diploma de doctorado. Pero mi esposo, esta en mi mente, lo necesito mas de lo que yo podría desear…Necesito su ternura del que una vez amé, su compañía incondicionable, su amor, y su cuerpo, a veces pienso que olvide como me tocaba, me besaba o me hacia el necesitaba de vuelta_ _y sobre todo necesito su amor por sobre toda las cosas ;como esposo, amante y compañero de todo la vida. A veces pienso que itachi no ve por lo que estoy pasando, no ve que lo necesito a mi lado aunque sea por un dia, me gustaría que dejara el trabajo a un lado y solo me mirara a que suena un poco egoísta, pero es lo que siento, necesito que se de cuenta que me siento sola, necesito de su apoyo o que simplemente me tanto miedo a que fracasé este matrimonio, en el fondo se que ya no hay vuelta atrás y nada se puede mi orgullo me impide saber lo que verdaderamente sucede entre itachi y no ver la realidad que tanto me duele pero no lo puedo evitar,noches enteras viendo a un lado de la cama vacía o cenes veces me culpo, por que siento que yo fracasé, siento que tengo la culpa de que nuestro matrimonio sea así.Se que en realidad debería ser la culpa de ambos , pero tengo el instinto que solo es mi culpa._

_Muchas veces, siento que el no desea tocarme ni siquiera ofrecerme un beso de bienvenida o parte de el, no recibo absolutamente nada, solo me da a pensar un rechazo que no logro que yo tengo la culpa sin saber porque…Duele expresarlo pero presiento que me odia sin saber porqué.Me duele mucho sentirse tan débil y vulnerable, por más que anhelo demostrar todo mi amor…Mis palabras no sale de mi boca, no puedo ni siquiera decirle que lo extrañ se oprime en mi garganta cada vez que intento mencionar mis sinceros más esfuerzo que haga, las palabras no sale y el simplemente me observa fríamente, luego se marche sin decir vez que hace eso, mi corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos y es difícil curar esa herida tan débil y sin que no logro encontrar esa luz que una vez ilumino mi vida, ahora es diferente perdí el camino y ahora estoy rodeada de penumbras que no logró encontrar la salida .Me siento totalmente aislada y sin ninguna esperanza de continuar, ya estoy cansada para luchar, ya no quiero seguir se si en verdad lo amo como antes, siento que tampoco tengo fuerzas para descubrir sobre mis sentimientos hacia el, solo creo que si no hago nada, este matrimonio terminará seco y sin sigo sin tener esas fuerzas de cómo era antes…No tenemos hijos, pero seria bello, ser madre por primera creo que es mejor que sea así, si tendría un hijo, el pobre estaría en el medio de esta penosa situació veintiocho años y siento que mi vida se me va de las manos…Detesto la vida que estoy llevando, no soy feliz desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Bajo por las escaleras de mi mansión, y voy hacia la la cafetera y preparo las tanto me siento en la silla,recojo el diario de la mesa y me dispongo a leer las novedades del dí se acerca a la cocina, mi mucama, Miki que trabaja desde hace tres añ gran joven que siempre colaboro en la casa junto con mis otros tres empleados.A veces me cuestiono ¿Para qué tantos empleados? Si solo somos dos que vivimos en esta mansión de quince habitaciones._

_Ella, me mira arqueando una ceja, entonces note que estaba enfadaba porque ella debería preparar el desayuno y no yo,supuestamente para eso paga mi claro en este tiempo ya nada importa mas si tiene que ver con itachi. _

-**Pero señora Uchiha, no es necesario que usted preparé el desayuno**-_menciona la mucama disgustada. _

-**No te preocupes,Miki me encanta preparar mi desayuno-**_Contesto intentando simular mi mal humor. _

-**Señora tiene que comprender que si el señor Uchiha se entere de esto, estoy segura que me despedirá sin pensarlo dos veces-**_Dice __miki,la mucama de unos 22 o 23 añ poco tímida pero sumamente amable y su rostro solo demostraba dolor y cansancio. _

-** No te preocupes, el jamás debe enterarse. Por cierto, Miki ¿Sabes a qué hora se fue mi esposo?-**_Pregunto mientras me sirvo el café en una taza mediana._

-**Me desperté a las 4:30 , y su esposo bajo a desayunar a las 5:00 en punto**-_Responde_-**Luego de desayunar, se fue al trabajo**.

-**Entiendo**-_Respondo un poco apenada, sabiendo que mi esposo no tuvo la amabilidad de despedirse,intento no pensar en el.Y pregunto por mis otros empleados_-¿**Dónde está Toya?**

-**El está lavando la ropa, mayu limpiando los cuartos y Yuu fue a comprar artículos de limpieza-**_Contesta Miki mientras me sirve las tostadas y lo deja sobre la mesa. _

**-Entiendo….¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-**_Pregunto e intento simular mi estrés y el mal humor. _

**-¡Por supuesto señora! Para eso usted y su esposo me pagan-**_Dice Miki con una sonrisa. _

-**Bueno, necesito que llamas a mi esposo a su oficina para decirle sobre la cena en la casa de sus padres-**_Dije secamente, no estaba de humor para sonreír._

-**Por supuesto ¿A qué hora es la cena?-**_Espeta Miki notando mi mal humor. _

-**A las nueve de la noche**-_Respondo_-**Ahora me voy a cambiar para trabajar. **

-¡**Señora que tenga un buen día**!-_Exclama Miki con una sonrisa cálida._

_Intento proporcionarle la misma sonrisa cálida y enérgica pero no me sale ,simplemente sonrío por las escaleras y camino por los largos pasillos de mi casa y voy a mi ó, para dirigirme al armario y busco la ropa de enfermera. Me cambio rápido, me observo en el espejo, estaba la cara cansada , mis cabellos rosas estaba atados en forma de cola de caballo, no tengo la misma mirada de antes,las ganas de triunfar en la vida y ser feliz con mi esposo e incluso pensar en los simplemente eran sueños adolescente. Cuando me casé tenía solo dieciocho años, y ya se cumple diez años desde que estoy casada con, itachi uchiha, cada día de mi vida, siento que me casé con un completo desconocido. Es cansador actuar como si nada pasará, debo confesar que me tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que ya era un mujer madura y que el tiempo corría muy rápido.Y sin darme cuenta aun no tengo mis hijos, pero claro itachi siempre evade ese tema…_

_Recojo mi cartera y bajo por las escaleras de madera, y me dirijo a la puerta de entrada de la casa. Me subo al auto de último modelo, enciendo el motor y manejo hasta el hospital en donde trabajo de lunes a el auto en el garaje del hospital luego voy hasta el ascensor en donde me lleva al piso en donde siempre a mis compañeros de trabajo, médicos, enfermeros y al jefe de de mis compañeras me alcanza la libretas de las notificaciones de las ultimas horas, los enfermos y en que estado arduamente, corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, transpiraba mientras inyectaba a niño de tan solo seis añó otra vez ,viendo que traían a heridos ocasionados por un accidente de no tengo aliento, tuve que revivir a un anciano que había tenia un infarto. Gracias a Kami-sama logre salvar su vida. Sentí alivio por que salvé una vida, me sentí bien, solo por algunos momentos luego trajeron a más otra vez, tuve que resucitar a una mujer grite pidiendo que asistieran al bebé,mi compañera la partera, corrió hacia la llevamos, para operarla de urgencia y salvar al bebé, mientras yo me coloque sobre la mujer, mientras le hacia manualmente resucitació quería que muriera, cada pulso que le ofrecía una parte de mi se notaba que era tan joven, una niña… Rogué a kami que respondiera a mis que esa joven despertará de esa penumbra que la estaba no había resultado,uno de mis compañeros me afirma que no había caso ,que la dejara no estaba dispuesta a dejarla partir, seguí intentando, me baje de ella mientras la partera le hacia una secaría de urgencia e intentaba salvar al pequeño, mientras yo seguía pude escuchar que el bebé lloraba por primera vez, un llanto agudo, pero y la partera me sujeto la muñeca ,con la mirada me; dijo que ella ya se había í de la sala de emergencia y lloré.Sentí un gran dolor ,por la perdida de esa joven…Había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo, pero la muerte no estaba a mi altura, solo kami sabía el destino de esa niñ el bebé vivía._

_Limpie mis lágrimas y miró el reloj ,eran casi las tres de la un respiro, fui hasta el bar y compre una bandeja de ensalada junto con un agua mineral. Me senté y comí en total silencio. Entonces sacó de mi cartera mi celular, queria llamar a mi esposo, estaba muy sensible y el celular de mi esposo:_

_-_**Ah…¡¿Quién es?**

_**-**_**Amor, soy tu esposa-**_Farfulló apenada sintiendo que ni quiera reconocía mi voz._

-_¡__**Cariño! Es una sorpresa tu llamado…Justo estoy en una reunió me llamo Miki sobre la cena con mis padres, lamento amor, pero no podré ir. Tengo que discutir con mis financieros sobre el dinero del pueblo, parece que alguien esta robando. Te pido disculpas e incluso a mis padres.**_

_-_**Esta bien**_…-Susurro tristemente_-**Entiendo que es importante. **

**-**_**Se que entenderías…¡Cuídate! **_

_-__**Adiós…-**__musitó, aparentando que todo esta bien_._Cuelgo el celular, sintiendo rabia por no hacer nada, deseo llorar hasta quedarme seca… pero contengo ese dolor, ya tengo mucho presión en el hospital por perder a cada quiero amor por parte de el…¿Es mucho pedir?_

_Las horas siguiente suceden muy rápido e increíblemente quería que llegará la hora de la cena, junto con mi nueva suegros, mi cuñado junto con su esposa e reunirme con ellos sentiría un poco de tranquilidad y paz aunque sea por algunas turno termino y era hora de irme a por el ascensor hasta el garaje del hospital,manejo e intento olvidar todo lo que a casa muy agotada, mis empleados me saludan cariñ sonrío y subo por las escaleras ,camino por los pasillos y me dirijo hacia el baño con relajarse aunque sea por algunos y me quito la ropa, luego me sumerjo en el jacuzzi con los ojos e intento dejar la mente en blanco, entonces siento calor en mi intimidad, una necesidad, mi cuerpo me pedí a gritos: complacer mi cuerpo. Hice algunas cuentas, y descubrí que hace meses que no tenía sexo…Por falta de tacto físico, tuve que acercar, mi mano hacia mi clí a frotar esa hacia tímidamente, pero poco a poco ,mi miembro estaba pre-calentando, me dolía de la fogosidad que me estaba ía vergüenza, pero mi cuerpo me pedía que siguiera, entonces adentre dos dedos dentro de mi vagina, sintiendo un gran ardor, por como me estaba los gemidos por temor a que mis empleados me escucharán, cuando sentí que estaba lo suficiente excitada adentre un tercer de lo placentero que se sentía…Adentre el cuarto dedo, acariciaba la zona con mucho ardor y excitación,suspiraba,fue por algunos minutos…Quería llegar al ó menee mis caderas sin dejar de frotar mi moví más y más rápido al rato llegue al clímax, suprime mis í agotada en el jacuzzi._

_Me sentí de la peor,tuve que rebajarme de esta manera solo por que mi esposo no me toca ni quiera me ve. Nuevamente suprime otro llanto, ya estaba harta de llorar. _

_Salí del jacuzzi, me puse la bata y fui hasta mi cuarto ,me puso la ropa que había elegido del día pantalón de vestir negro con una musculosa plateada junto con unas sandalias negras de taco maquille muy poco, deje suelto mis cabellos de las escaleras y salí de mi casa para manejar hacia la casa de mis llegue estacione el auto en una esquina,me baje del auto y camine hasta la casa de mis suegros. Suspire y toque el timbre. Quien abrió la puerta fue mi suegra, tan gentil , hermosa._

**-¡Hola sakura! ¿Y mi hijo?-**_Pregunta mi suegra con cariño. _

-**El tiene una reunión de suma importancia. Y pidió mil disculpas**-_Contesto apenada, por que mi suegra deseaba ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo. _

-**Eres un excelente mujer, tú no tienes por que pedir es quien debería hacerlo, esta desperdiciando este lindo matrimonio-**_Dice mi suegra notando mi tristeza y preocupación. _

_Entro a la casa, veo a mi suegro que jugaba con mi sobrina, AI-chan, tan traviesa de apenas dos años de tenia una energía y me acerca a la pequeña juguetona que todos al verme ,corre y me ofrece un cálido abrazo. _

**-¡Tía!-**_Sonríe la niña_**-¿Dónde esta el tío ita?**

-**No, pudo venir**-_Conteste intentado no demostrar dolor_-**Pero el promete venir.**

**-¡Bien!**

**-Es un gusto verte**-_Dice la esposa de , una mujer excedida de peso,sus cabellos rubios como el dorado, y sus ojos verdes como el agua cristalina. En el pasado estando delgada, era la mujer mas hermosa de todos, pero al pasar el tiempo engordo por el embarazo de su hija, pero aun no había recuperado su figura_-**Estas muy delgada…¡¿Cómo haces?**

-**Simplemente como bien**-_Respondo sentándome en la mesa con los demás. _

**-¡Yo estoy haciendo dieta pero nada resulta!-**_Dice Hitomy alterada por su físico _-**Y más si tengo que trabajar en el psiquiátrico ,es peor.**

-**Tómalo con más calma-**_Intento animarla para que dejara de sentirse tan neurótica por su físico. _

-**Es lo que siempre digo**-_Suspira Sasuke,mi cuñado, que estaba mantiene una mirada arrogante y fría, pero por alguna razón me cautivo esos ojos negros como el azabache, ese aire de inferioridad me atrajó.Pero olvide esos pensamientos, sabiendo que el es hermano de mi esposo_-**Detesto que sea tan no pienses en comer y listo. **

-¡**Por dios! ¡Eres un genio, sasuke con eso me solucionaste el problema**!-_Exclama Himoty con cierto sarcasmo. _

-¡**Mil veces te dije que hagas ejercicio! ¡Pero nunca me haces caso, comiendo y comiendo jamás vas a adelgazar **!-_Exclama sasuke airado y notando en sus ojos cierto cansancio mezclados de rencor _**-¡ Tú solo te quejas!**

-**Calma sasuke**-_Intento aliviar la tensión, ya tenia bastante con itachi, otro problema mas seria el colmo_-**Ella tiene mucho estrés, tienes que entender. **

- **déjalo así Sakura….-**_Dice Hitomy_-**El jamás tiene presiones, solo enseña kendo, artes marciales y no se que más. **

**-¡Basta ya**!-_Exclama Fugaku,mi suegro de temerario carácter,mi esposo tenia los mismos rasgos que su cambio sasuke tenia los rasgos de mi suegra _-**¡Reunimos a toda la familia para cenar tranquilo ,no para discutir! ¡¿Esta claro?**

_Por fortuna, sasuke y hitomy dejaron de discutir en el trascurso de la ayude a mikoto a servir la comida, mientras que sasuke platicaba con su padre, y hitomy contestaba alguna llamadas del trabajo. _

_Deje los platos en la mesa, y vi cierta tristeza en sasuke, mientras observaba a su la misma mirada que tengo cuando me miro al espejo, una solitaria y dolorosa. _

_Mikoto trajo una bandeja con comida, todos nos sentamos a comer, y fugaku era quien hablaba sobre su trabajo ,como jefe de la policía de escuchábamos , mikoto platico sobre sus dos hijos de cuando eran pequeños y sus miles de travesuras. En algunas ocasiones, me reí desde el corazón. Hacia tanto que no me divertida de esa forma, me sentí bien, por que tenia una familia muy cálida. En el medio de la conversación, sonó el celular de hitomy, tuvo que vez la misma mirada de sasuke hacia su pidió disculpas porque uno de sus enfermos había atacado a otro, tenia que irse ahora despidió de todos y se fue en de que hitomy se fuera, hubo un poco de tensión en el se levanta de la mesa explicando que estaba cansado ,mi suegra lleva a su nieta al cuarto de huéspedes para que me levanto de la mesa y recojo los platos, los llevo hasta la cocina y me encargo de lavar todos los que la familia estaba en quiebre, estaba en pero intente ahogar mis penas, para que nadie me escuchara. Enseguida llego, mikoto, también triste pero no dijo nada, solo me ayudo a lavar los platos. Todo fue en total silencio,luego con una tierna sonrisa me agradeció por ayudarla.Y me dijo que si quería podía quedarme,sasuke aun estaba despierto. _

_Trague saliva, me acerco a la estaba sentado en el sillón tomando una cerveza mientras miraba la tele. _

-**Quedamos nosotros…-**_Susurro tímidamente. _

**-Si**_-Contesta sasuke secamente y me hace una seña para que me siente en el silló sin pensarlo me siento a su lado-_**¿Quieres un poco de cerveza?-**_No soy de tomar bebidas alcohólicas pero en esta ocasión lo necesitaba. _

_-_**Si, gracias-**_Sasuke me coloca en mi mano una botella de cerveza de un sujeto y no dudo en beber, lo necesitaba.Y sin darme cuenta casi acabo la botella._

_-_**Oye con calma, la noche aún es joven, para embriagarse tan rápido-**_Suspira sasuke mientras toma otro sorbo de cerveza-_**¿Día duro?**

-**Si, una paciente jovencita murió esta lo que vi en su informe solo tenia dieciocho años, una gran perdida-**_Suspire tristemente, y tome otro sorbo, me di cuenta que ya había terminado una botella entera en un par de notaba que estaba desesperada. _

-**Un desastre….Pero es lo que elegiste nada se puede vida simplemente te escupe en la cara, por más que sientas que no tienes opción es lo que nos toca a cada uno-**_Termina la tercer botella y abre otra bebida , se notaba que no le importaba nada solo tomar y olvidar ciertas cosas. _

_-_**Puede que tengas razón…Solo desearía ser más fuerte y sobre todo tener el apoyo de mi esposo que tanto anhelo-**_Suspiro quería decirlo en voz alta para desahogarme-_**¡Solo quiero su amor! ¡¿Es tan complicado otorgarme? ¡Pero lo único que recibo es rechazo y desprecio! ¡En estos diez años es lo único que recibí! ¡Ya no se que pensar, ni siquiera se si lo amo! **

**-Es un tonto….-**_Susurra sasuke terminando su cuarta botella de cerveza, y abre la quinta bebida-_**Ahora entiendo todo…Sabía que algo no funcionada en la relación con mi hermano. Pero pensé que me había equivocado. **

**-¿Enserio lo notaste?-**_Pregunto sorprendida._

_-_**Por la forma de tu mirada, cuando te conocí eras feliz y alegre…Pero ahora radica en ti, soledad y tristeza-**_Contesta sasuke tomando hasta al fondo su quinta botella. _

_-_**Vaya al menos uno se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad me pasa-**_Suspiro con una sonrisa triste. _

_-_**Mi tonto hermano es un completo despistado…-**_Suspira sasuke con su sexta botella-_**Yo mismo tengo problemas con mi gorda esposa. ¡Ella es tan irritable tan testaruda! ¡Ya no la soporto más! **

**-Si,en la cena pude notar tristeza cuando miraba a tu esposa-**_Susurro mientras tomo mi segunda botella-_**¡¿Tan mal están?**

**-Demasiado, ya no dormidos juntos…Pero compartimos la misma queremos separarnos por Ai-chan.**

**-Entiendo, los hijos son los que sufren por la separación-**_Digo tomando toda la sirvo la tercera, estaba un poco mareada pero no importaba solo quería seguir hablando. _

_-_**¡El matrimonio no sirve! ¡Ya estoy harto de ser infeliz! ¡Me canse de hitomy me canse de todo!-**_Exclama sasuke totalmente ebrio. _

_**-¡Yo también me siento así! ¡Me canse de itachi!-**__Exclamo y me quiebro en llantos. Todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo eran desvanecidos ,por las lágrimas suprimidas por todos estos añ sasuke se levanta del sillón tambaleándose y enciende el DVD, coloca un la mano, invitándome bailar, me levanto del sillón completamente me sujeta con sus dos manos mis caderas ,involuntariamente nuestros cuerpos se tocan .Mientras bailábamos , lo miro a los tan tristes y profundas, noté que era de esas personas que no expresa con libertad los sentimientos, pero con una miraba bastaba para darme cuenta que segura que me deseaba,me observaba directamente hacia mis ojos, luego se detuvo a ver mis rozo su lengua por mi labio inferior,casi no podía respirar, porque sabía en lo que estaba mareada pero sabía que algo estaba apunto de ó, que el se acerca hacia mis labios, podía detenerlo, pero no quería. Siento sus labios puestos en los míos,fue una sensación muy extraña pero terriblemente embriagador y muy lengua se enreda con la mía, notó que me abraza más fuerte,solo deseaba y quería que seguir con esto, pero estaba conciente que no podía pasar más alejo bruscamente del sus beso, el me observa desilusionado. _

_-_**Estamos en la casa de tus padres-**_Susurro intentando mantener el control. _

_Sasuke no contesto,nuevamente me beso, pero esta vez devoró mis labios y casi me dejo sin aliento. Y como inicio el beso salvajemente , se alejo de la misma manera, dejándome con ganas de má miro molesto, el sonríe disfrutando que estuviera sufriendo. Esta vez, fui yo quien le comí la boca, eso hizo excitar a sasuke y también me otorgo un pequeño ía un pequeño calor en la entrepierna, estaba excitaba, lo deseaba, quería que el me ofreciera un poco de su calidez y que me tocara, algo que jamás hacia mi esposo. Entonces escucho pasos proveimientos del pasillos,me alejo de los besos apasionados de sasuke. Y ambos nos sentamos en el sillón como si nada hubiera pasado. _

-**Qué hacen todavía despiertos**-_Murmura Mikoto_-¿**Mañana no tienen que trabajar?**

-**Si, por supuesto**-_Espeto levantándose del sofá_-**Tengo que irme a mi casa. **

-**Yo te llevo**-_Dice Sasuke también levantándose del sofá_-**Después vengo por Ai-chan. **

-**No te preocupes, sasuke, ella estará bien en casa**-_Sugiere su madre_-**Tú ve con sakura. **

_Salimos de la casa, y voy junto a sasuke hacia la camioneta 4x4, me siento en el co-piloto, mientras que mi cuñado hace encender el motor de la camioneta de último un poco incomoda, cuando sasuke comenzó a manejar la camioneta de color casi segura ,que cuando llegáramos a mi casa, algo iba a suceder entre ese beso apasionado ya que fue un grave error, jamás debimos hacer lo que hicimos, estuvo en el fondo el esta tan solo como yo, nos sentimos atrapados en redes en las cuales no podemos salir, pero algo nos hizo besarnos apasionadamente. La verdad ahora no puedo detenerme ,por más egoísta e inmoral que sea, deseo los labios de mi cuñ más prohibido que sea, por más cruel que estamos haciendo por lastimar a nuestros seres queridos, tengo la sensación que esto es el principio de un infierno mezclados de lujuria y de mis pensamientos, viendo que sasuke estacionaba su auto enfrente de la puerta de mi casa. _

_-_**Es increíble que hayas manejado estando ebrio-**_Digo simulando una sonrisa. _

-**Aún no estoy ebrio-**_Contesta y me observa a los ojos. _

_-_**¿Qué? Entonces si recuerdas de lo que paso en el living…-**_Digo completamente sorprendida, aunque en el fondo sabía que el estaba conciente. _

_-_**Tú sabes que no estoy ebrio-**_Susurra sasuke y se acerca hacia mi oreja suspiro del placer, sintiendo como su respiración golpeaba mi su lengua húmeda, sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja al instante mi corazón late a mil por lengua de sasuke se adentra, dentro de mi oreja de forma circular, eso hizo que me exaltara y que mi zona femenina se excitará, se notaba que era un muerdo el labio inferior mientras que sasuke se deslizo por mi delgado cuello, pasa su lengua por la zona, entonces siento que intenta doy cuenta que es un gran error,itachi podría ver la marca y eso sería muy sasuke se detuvo en el momento preciso antes que yo dijera dos manos se dirigen a mis senos, solo suspiro del placer, hacia tanto que ningún hombre me tocaba de la manera en que lo hacia sasuke, era tan placentero, me sentía deseaba después de mucho tiempo .Se que sonaba absurdo e incluso patético pero lo necesitaba y necesitaba e incluso necesito sentirme amaba, deseaba y protegida ¿Sasuke podría ser capaz de cumplir mis anhelos? Luego siento las manos de mi cuñado, tocando mi zona femenina por encima de mi pantaló abrazo por el cuello mientras sasuke baja el cierra de mi pantalón con mucha delicadeza y totalmente excitaba para saber que estábamos enfrente de mi casa, era muy detener a el no hace caso a mis pedidos, solo baja el asiento del co-piloto, me deja enciende la camioneta y maneja hacia alguna cuadras luego estaciona sobre un callejón vací aturdida y acostada, el se acerca me besa con mucha pasión, por supuesto enseguida me excite por la forma en como devoraba mis labios sedientos de pasió que estábamos haciendo algo muy malo, pero no podíamos detenernos y menos lo el me saca la musculosa y lo lanza hacia atrás del suspiro, mientras yo lo ayudo a sacarse su camisa negra, noto que tiene músculos hechos por gimnasia y cuerpo es totalmente sexy y sensual, lo desee con mis dos manos sus pectorales fuertes y siento que el no quería ser el único en quedarse atrás, el me arranca mi sosté senos quedan al descubiertos, siento un podo de timidez, intento cubrirme, pero sasuke se sumerge en mis pechos. Suprimo mis gemidos cuando siento que la lengua succiona mi pezó hacía mas y más rápido mientras con su mano tocaba mi otro con fuerzas los cabellos negros de sasuke, me estaba excitando de una manera que casi no podía rasguño por la espalda, sasuke se estremece cuando hago esa el desliza mi pantalón hasta mis tobillos seguidos de mi ropa avergonzada pero también muy el acaricia mi clítoris con mucho cuidado pero al mismo tiempo logro contenerme más y gimo disfrutando este momento tan placentero, lo necesitaba, quería que siguiera y que no se quería quedarme atrás y toco la entrepierna de sasuke, notando que ya estaba y deslizo el cierre, bajo un poco su pantalón hasta sus rodillas ya era bastante complicado estando en una camioneta. El mismo se baja el bóxer gris hasta sus rodillas, su miembro por fin sale a la de gran tamaño y estaba su miembro y me acerco para introducirlo en mi boca,era suave y hú con la cabeza del miembro con mi ,escucho que sasuke gime por lo bajo.Y lentamente introduzco todo el miembro en mi dudo en mover mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, escuchando los gemidos casi suprimidos de puedo detenerme ya había llegado muy lejos. Toco mi intimidad mientras lamo el miembro de sasuke y a veces proporciono succiones estaba muy excitada. Siento mi zona hú me detengo y succiono más el miembro de sasuke, siento la PRE- mis labios mojados,sasuke me besa pero esta vez lo hace tan excitando y muerde mi labio inferior, pero claro, lo hizo despacio pero con placer._

_-_**Vamos atrás de la camioneta- **_Susurra sasuke a mi oído. _

_Yo me acuesto en los asientos, y sasuke se coloca sobre mi. Suspiro sintiendo nuestros cuerpos ardientes y me besa y yo lo abrasé , mientras que mis piernas rodeaban las caderas de todavía no estábamos completamente desnudos, yo tenia mi pantalón sobre mis tobillos y sasuke tenia su pantalón sobre sus se sienta para quitarse su boxer seguido de su pantalón, yo hago lo acuesto nuevamente pero esta vez abro mis piernas, el observa que ya estaba se colocaba sobre mí, entonces el sujeta su miembro y roza con mi intimidad, yo solo suspiro, quería que estuviera dentro de deseaba y tan hermoso y tan sensual, su cuerpo deslumbra y su mirada me penetraba el alma.Y el me penetra de un solo movimiento, su miembro estaba muy caliente, al poco tiempo comenzó a impulsarse dentro de le habíamos sido infieles a nuestras parejas, una lágrima cayó sobre mi ó a sasuke y el hace lo mismo, mientras se movía más rápido .Gemía y gritaba su nombre, las ventanas de la camioneta estaban empañadas por nuestra transpiración y excitacióó los gemidos roncos de sasuke,eso hacia que me excitará aun más. Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, lo podía muy fuerte cuando llegó al después sasuke también eyacula pero saca su miembro y derrama sobre mi apoya su cabeza sobre mis senos mientras ambos recuperamos el aliento. _

-**¿Qué hemos hecho?-**_Pregunto aterrada por la situación-_**Esto está muy mal…**

**-Lo sé, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás-**_Susurra sasuke-_**Nos hemos convertido en amantes.**

-**¡Esto esta mal sasuke!-**_Insisto intentando incorporarme pero el me detiene. _

_-_**¡Si! ¡Está muy mal!-**_Dice mirándome a los ojos-_**Si quieres podemos olvidar lo que paso, y jamás volver a hablar de tema. **

**-Ya es tarde…-**_Susurro mirando hacia otra dirección._

**-¡¿Dime tarde para qué?- **_Me exige a obligarlo a mirarlos a los ojos. _

_-_**Tarde para olvidar…-**_Contesto-_**¿Tú puedes olvidar lo que pasó? Puede que para ti será mas sencillo pero para mi no. **

-**Claro que no…**

**-Sasuke quiero seguir viendote…Se que esto es un gran pecado, ojala que algún día nos perdone kami-sama e incluso nuestra lo que paso esta noche fue muy especial-**_Susurro y lo beso apasionadamente-_**Es momento que vuelva a casa.**

**-Si, llevaré a tu casa-**_Afirma Sasuke, el se sube los pantalones y se abotona la camisa. Y ambos escuchamos que suena su su esposa, al rato, el estaba discutiendo con rato cuelga la llamada._

_Ya estaba lista para irme a mi casa, ninguno dijo nada en el í de la camioneta de Sasuke, sin decir un adió las cuatro de la mañana, estaba conmocionada y aturdida por lo que había pasado en ese callejon…Estaba totalmente perdida y sin a la casa sin hacer ningún sonido, voy hasta al baño, se quito la ropa, oliendo el olor a , giro el grifo de la ducha, entro en la tranquilidad, y las caricias que tuvo con, sasuke, fueron explendidas…Pero tengo que salir de la fantasía, porque le hice daño a mi en verdad, estoy completamente asustada y llena de cuesta creer que mi cuñado, fuera tan apasionado como ambos sabemos que nos sentíamos solos a pesar de que estuviéramos casados…Su esposa, se alejo de el ,porqué no mantenía un físico deseaba al de cómo era antes…Y mi esposo, ni quisiera deseaba mi cuerpo a pesar de que era delgada y sabíamos que lo nuestro era solo sexo…Pero tendríamos que cuidarnos a no arriesgar a enamorarse, porque sinceramente no tengo la intención de amar a nadie en esta parte de mi vida. _

**Continuará…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo N II (Version sasuke)**

**Soledad compartida **

_La verdad no lo entiendo..¿Por qué me acosté con mi cuñada? En primer lugar, jamás tuve que iniciar ese también entendí, al ver sus ojos solitarios. Sinceramente, nunca me cuestione al pensar, en está época de mi vida, si soy feliz o desde que conocí a Hitomy, sentí que algo en mi vida había cambiado…No soy una persona, que habla libremente de los cuando conocí a mi esposa, pensé que por primera vez ,podría hacerlo, pero jamás fue sencillo. _

_Como todo historia, me casé hace doce añ mí, es una eternidad… _

_Lentamente fui cayendo en una abismo, en el que no puedes salir…Nos casamos siendo muy jóvenes. Y juro que ahora, me arrepiento de haber aceptado este matrimonio, si lo hubiera sabido antes…_

_Hace mucho tiempo, nuestro matrimonio estaba basado en sexo mezclados de mí, esa época había sido la mejor, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a todo, jamás escuchaba un no por por una de las cosas que la elige era por, su sensualidad, su carisma, su pasión, su inteligencia, su belleza, su prepotente cuerpo, su perseverancia y su carácter prepotente. Todo en ella era perfecta: …Supuestamente era lo que yo estaba buscando. _

_Pero el tiempo fue obstaculizando nuestra relació se recibió de psiquíatra, aunque, no me acuerdo cuando fue…Desde allí todo cambio, no era la casi nunca estaba en casa, estaba las noches comía solo y eso me fastidiaba aún más…Para no pensar en ella, me inscribí en un gimnasia por las un tiempo eso me ayudó, aunque fue por un corto olvidar ciertas cosas, porque estaba seguro que no iba a terminar bien. _

_Y entonces me decidí por estudiar para profesor de artes marciales, me compre aparatos de me di cuenta, ya había pasado un año ¡El tiempo se me fue de las manos! Caí en la realidad, de que nunca veía a mi esposa.Últimamente pasaba solo en la verdad no me importaba, si estaba o podría hacer lo que estaba satisfecho con lo que hacía , pero en el fondo, sabía que era hipocresía._

_Necesitaba aclarar todo, de una estaba cansado de su actitud tan seriamente de lo nuestro por largas lloraba , pero yo estaba firme ,no sentía sollozos me había dicho; que estaba aturdido y me enfurecí aún más…Por días no era momento para ser padre, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. _

_Estaba en el gimnasia, enseñando a mis mi esposa, me verdad no tenía ganas de escucharla, pero tuve que hacerlo. La escucho llorar , no mantenía su postura, del cuál una vez me había cautivado….Me dijo: que había perdido al bebé.Me sentí sin esperanzas, y que la situación, no podía ser aún sentí derrotado, ya no podía perdido y no podia escapar del problema, por primera vez, me sentí perdido y no sabía como avanzar._

_Esa mañana, fui a buscar a mi esposa, la vi en ella una gran la abrace…_

_Recuerdo que fueron las peores épocas, mi esposa estaba muy perdida y ía mucho, no fue a trabajar por mucho tiempo.Y yo me lamentaba por que no podía hacer los años, y todo seguía igual….Ella nuevamente, trabajo en el psiquiátrico. Pero nunca más fue la misma que antes, jamás vi una sonrisa por parte de ella, y teníamos sexo por necesidad._

_La verdad me cuestione por primera vez, ¿La amaba? O solamente estaba con ella por ¿Lastima?.Las respuesta llegaron rápidas, sinceramente hace mucho que dejé de amarla, y solo estaba con ella por lastima. Se que soy una persona egoísta, lo admito…Pero estaba seguro, que ella tampoco sentía nada por mucho tiempo, que hitomy no me manifestaba alguna palabra de pasión hacia la verdad no estaba dispuesto a escuchar tonterí estaba lo suficientemente intranquilo como para soportar otra cosa de ella._

_Hace dos años dio a luz a el fondo, mi hija jamás debería haber nacido, porque no fue creada por verdad odie que esa pasará, ella nació en la peor época.Y no la culpa, simplemente intento ser un buen padre a pesar de que me llevo, tal mal con su que nació ,Ai-chan, la situación empeoró aún má se comporta autoritariamente, a cada momento intenta mandarme ,con respecto a nuestra supuesto jamás sigo su allí, se inicia un pleito a los gritos e incluso, a veces ella me lanza insulto de lo furia que siento, y solo he recibido el motivo en que no nos hayamos separado, es para críar a la pequeña, y no lastimarla, al saber que sus papás ya no se una niña de su edad, eso sería ello intentamos aparentar que somos una familia cuando crezca, tendríamos que contarle sobre nuestra separació es tan insoportable, convivir con ella aunque no sientas nada por ella ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a soportar? ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a vivir en una mentira? …Ya no la deseo, ni siquiera ahora que figura se fue haciendo más voluptuoso e indeseable, no solo lo digo por su apariencia sino por su actitud._

_Cuando vi a ,sakura, algo en mi volvió a vivir…Ella hizo despertar, algo que mantenía dormido: la pasió que lo nuestro de ahora en adelanté ,será solo sexo y algo de compañí estaba seguro que está época sería increíblemente apasionado y sin estribos. Ella podría hacer olvidar el pasado y vivir el que está pasando por un matrimonio retorcido, después de todo ambos estamos viviendo similitudes, que nos está atormentando._

_Vi la hora, eran las cinco de la mañ decidí por dejar a mi hija ,en la casa de mis ó a mi casa agotado, y más aún por haber tenido sexo con mi cuñ inevitable pensar, pero hace mucho tiempo, que no tenía sexo de esa manera, tan excitante y verdad la deseaba y anhelaba por otro encuentro. Fui al baño, me quite la ropa, podía oler el perfume de verdad me excite mucho, necesitaba su cuerpo, su presencia, sus el grifo de la ducha, entre en la esponja sobre mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos, pensando que era ella quien me verdad necesitaba sus besos, su lengua, sus tremendos senos, todo su cuerpo me hacía detengo cuando escucho, que alguien entra a la ía ser, fortuna no dormía con ella, porque si lo hubiera hecho, vería que estaba completamente excitado y no por por la esposa de mi hermano mayor…¡Es terrible, ya lo se! Pero soy egoísta, lo se tambié que estoy lastimando a mi hermano, a mi hija, y un poco a mi esposa….¡Me acosté con sakura, y ya no hay vuelta atrás! _

_-_**¡Sasuke! ¡¿En dónde esta ai-chan?-**_Exclama mi esposa, un poco molesta._

_-_**Ella está en la casa de mis padres-**_Contesto sin mucho importancia. _

_-_**¡Quiero que vayas a buscarla! ¡Si no te das cuenta ella tiene que ir al jardín de infantes!-**_Grita alterada-_**¡A mi no me importa lo que haces, pero mi hija tiene que ser educada! La vas a buscar a las siete, así la niñera la baña y tú la llevas al jardín.**

**-¡¿Por qué diablos siempre tengo que hacerlo yo?**-_Grito molesto, estaba harto que está mujer me mandará a su antojo. _

_-_**¡Maldita seas, Sasuke por kami-sama! ¡Ella es tú hija!-**_Escucho que golpea la puerta del baño, estaba muy molesta por mi sinceramente no me importaba , nuestra relación era solo de peleas. _

_-_**¡También es tú hija! ¡Haz algo por ella aunque sea una vez, deja de mandar a los otros!-**_Exclamo molesto. _

**-¡Sabes una cosa, hace lo que quieres! ¡Eres un imbecil! Yo misma voy a llevar mi hija. **

_Escucho que se va de la casa, golpeando la suspiro, me cambio y me voy a dormir por algunas cansado de todo….Me despierto a las nueve de la mañana ,cuando escucho que mi celular sakura, me sorprendí.Pero enseguida atendí. _

_-__**Buenos días ,Sasuke-**__Dice la mujer de mi hermano. _

_-_**Buenos días, Sakura**_**-**__Contesto somnoliento-_**¿Estás trabajando?**

**-**_**Si, ya hace dos horas-**__Contesta sin saber que más di cuenta que yo tendría que invitarla a salir, porque ella no sería capaz de hacerlo. _

_-_**¿Quieres que nos veamos?-**_Cuestiono directamente. _

_-__**Si, me gustaría…¿Pero adonde?-**__menciona con voz temblorosa-__**Es complicado.**_

_**-**_**Lo se ¿Estaría bien ir a un restaurant lejos de por acá? Conozco uno-**_Manifiesto con seguridad e intento calmarla. _

_-__**¿Estás seguro? Todo esto es extraño…Pero no hay vuelta atrás. **_

_**-**_**Sakura, sino estás entenderé, yo no te obligo a nada-**_Respondo con voz calmante._

_-__**No, la verdad si quiero verte.¿Y en dónde nos encontramos? Itachi no vendrá a casa hasta mañana, tiene una reunión en otra país-**__Dice con seguridad. _

_-_**Te buscó a tú casa, solo dime a que hora salís del trabajo-**_Pregunto seriamente._

_-__**Salgo del trabajo,20 hs pero estaré lista a las 21 ás que esperar un poco-**__Expresa sakura. _

_-_**Entiendo, pasaré por tú casa, a esa hora. **

**-**_**Sasuke…¿No tendrás problemas con tú esposa?-**__Pregunta un poco preocupada. _

-**No, te tengo solucionada la situación-**_Responde y pensando que voy a decirle-_**Entonces te veo a la noche.**

**-**_**Te espero, cuídate.**_

_**-**_**Igual-**_Respondo y cuelgo._

_Suspiro y me levanto de la cama, eran apenas las nuevo y cinco de la mañ de mi cuarto, y camino por el corta pasillo y me dirijo a la un poco de leche ,luego me hago jugo de mi desayuno sobre la mesa ,me siento en la silla, y me dispongo a comer en total silencio.Y pensando ¿Cómo diablos le explico a mi esposa que voy a salir de noche?, entonces se me ocurrió una que tengo que ir a unas clases especiales de artes un plan perfecto, pero tenía que ser cauteloso que ella no supiera adonde era, porque estaría frito. Luego lavo ,las cosas que ía que avisarle a mi madre, para que cuidará a , llame, ella con mucho gusto: acepto.Y sin mucho animo, hable por teléfono con hitomy. No parecía le importo verdad sabía que una reacción suya sería así.La conversación termino en solo 3 minutos y cada uno siguió con su vida. _

_Dos horas después, Fui en mi camioneta para ir al jardín en donde esta mi en cinco la camioneta, salí para buscarla en toda la multitud de los padres que también buscaban a sus acerco, para buscar a mi pequeñ la veo, estaba con su -chan saluda a su maestra, y corre para alzo, mientras ella me cuenta sobre su dí siento sobre el co-piloto y coloco el cinturón de me siento y enciendo el motor._

_-_**¡Papi la verdad la pase lindo en el jardín, la maestra nos dejo dibujar con pinceles! ¡Fue divertido!-**_Dice mi hija con adoración-_**¡Y un nene se pinto la boca, fue muy gracioso, papi!**

**-¿Enserio?-**_Pregunto mientras freno al cambio de semáforo-_**¿Y que pintaste? **

**-Nuestra casa…Dibuje a mamá, abuela, abuelo, los tíos ita ,Sakura. Y a mi papi ,que lo quiero mucho-**_Espeta Ai-chan con una sonrisa-_**Pero no lo pude traer, todavía no se había secado.**

**-Entonces ,lo traeres mañana.**

**-¡Si papi! ¡Y te lo voy a regalar!-**_Exclama la pequeña._

_-_**Gracias, hija-**_Agradezco._

_-_**Papi ¿Tú me quieres mucho?-**_Pregunta ai-chan con inocencia._

_-_**Hija, tú sabes que te quiero más que nada en el mundo-**_Respondo_

_sinceramente._

-**Sabes una cosa, que mami no me quiere mucho…Eso me pone triste-**_Susurra, mi hija, con tristeza. _

_-_**Lo que pasa, es que mamá últimamente tiene mucho á demasiado cansada pero ella te quiero mucho-**_Respondo-_**Ella siempre se preocupa por ti.**

**-Entiendo, papi.**

_Estaciono el auto en el garaje ,ayudo a mi hija para que puede salir de la la puerta de la casa, y Ai-chan entre pequeña busca el control remoto y enciende la se sienta en el suelo y se queda mirando las caricaturas.Aún era temprano, sentía que no pasaba la llega la niñera.Y decido decirle, que su abuela vendría a buscarla._

_Tengo la necesidad, de verla, la necesito…Y estaba seguro que no aguantaría hasta la despido de mi hija y salgo de la en la camioneta, enciendo el auto y manejo hasta el hospital en donde trabaja, en llegar por veinte y estaciono la camioneta dos cuadras quería que nadie me viera.Y la llamo. _

-**Hola otra vez-**_expreso sin saber en lo que estaba haciendo. _

_-__**Hola, sasuke ¿Paso algo? **_

_**-**_**No, paso quería verte …En estos momentos estoy a dos cuadras del para hablar, aunque sea un rato-**_Digo con voz segura._

_-__**¿Estas acá?**_

_**-**_**Si, solo será unos minutos-**_Comento._

**-**_**Esta bien, ahora mismo voy.**_

_Suspiro y la minutos después, ella entra en la camioneta con el uniforme de la cinco cuadras lejos de cualquier pú algunos minutos nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo estacionaba en una callejón nuevamente vací el motor.Y la miro de arriba hacia abajo, se veía atractiva, con el uniforme de pollera blanca hacia resaltar sus sexy caderas y sus senos eran tan me había dado cuenta, pero ella era hermosa y de un cuerpo acerco para susurrarle:_

_-_**…Te veo tan hermosa- **_Devoro sus labios, ella me concede un abrazo para profundizar el beso apasionado, me estaba deja de besarme para dirigirse a mi cuello, mientras que yo toco sus senos por encima de su su boca y nuevamente me inundo en el, nuestras lenguas se mi mano, hacia su subo, solo un poco. Escucho sus gemidos y susurra mi complace, saber que le gusta como la excito y escuchar sus gemidos, me vuelve agacho para dirigirme a su intimidad ,ella me ayuda abriendo sus a un costado, su ropa interior, pero sin quitárselo.Y con mi lengua me dirijo hacia su clítoris…Recorro por ese lugar sabroso y hú sus gemidos sonrio y noto que su mano esta sobre mi cabeza, logre entender que desea que profundizar el acto.Y no la hice esperar, succione la zona, ella arqueo todo el cuerpo.Y sin pensarlo dos veces ,voy hasta su vagina, siento su húmedad.Y adentro un dedo, recorro con mi lengua la sus manos sobre mis hombros e intenta arrancar mi camisa, estaba tan excitada como yo…Siento mi miembro deseaba y nuevamente quería que fuera mía ¡Ahora! Pero ella me detiene._

_-_**Sasuke….-**_Susurra aún aturdida-_**Tengo que volver al hospital.**

**-Tienes razón-**_Concuerdo con ella._

_-_**Pero gracias por tú visita-**_Sonrie un poco triste._

_Me acerco a ella y la beso con abrazamos sin decir una palabra, era una despedida de los amantes, claro sería por un corto esta noche, nos encontraríamos. Conduzco hasta el hospital, pero la dejo una cuadra se baja de la camioneta, y me quedo observando, alejándose de mi ofrecía pasos firmes y un momento pensé en salir a besarla entre la multitud, ya no me importaba quien nos me de perderla de vista, maneja hasta mi casa._

_Cuando llegue, note que había una nota en la mesa del mi madre, que me avisaba que se había llevado a mi hija, al zooló._

_Camine hasta mi cuarto, y busque entre mis ropas, una camisa y algún pantalón mas o menos solo encontraba, musculosas deportivas y pantalones de tenía una camisa pero estaba lamente porque desde que me había casado, nunca más volví a tener una cita.¡Un momento! ¿Hoy tendría una cita? O algo por el estilo, porque la verdad ya no sabía lo que estaba exaltado, salgo de la casa.Y voy hasta mi camioneta, abro la puerta del siento y enciendo el motor.Y sin dudarlo voy a una tienda ,de ropa para entendía ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ,pero quería verme bien, aunque sea una sola ía estar presentable…Es raro porque hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera._

_Estaciono en frente de una tienda para de mi camioneta y voy hasta el lugar. Vacile en entrar, pero , al final me decidí. _

_Una mujer, alta de cabellos platinados, se acerca para preguntar que buscaba.Y sin muchas ganas, le mencioné que amablemente, me mostró varias camisas y algunos pantalones de jeans. Pero ninguno me gustaba.Y de casualidad vi una camisa azul, me gustó y sobre todo por el joven me mostró un pantalón de jeans azul oscuro, y me decido por vendedora , me agradece por su compra y me guiña el verdad ya estaba lo suficiente con ,sakura, otra más en el paquete sería el hasta mi camioneta y entro en los bolsos en el co- piloto pero juste vi, una papel que estaba pegado en unos de las la nota " Hola hermoso, soy Kandy, la mujer que desea que la inviten a deseas llamarme este es mi número telefónico".Pensé que hacia tanto tiempo, que una mujer no se me insinuaba. Antes de casarme , mujer que conocía. deseaba acostarse algunas, eran tan fáciles que no me llamaban la atención. _

_Pero, sakura era diferente ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Dije sakura?…Desde que tuvimos ese encuentro sexual, no deje de pensar en no me tengo que engañar, nunca en mi vida volvería amar, la verdad no vale la pena sentirse así. Ella es simplemente , mi amante terriblemente sensual y más y lo nuestro es solo sexo. _

_Estaciono el auto en el garaje de mi casa. Entro a la casa, y estaba vacía aunque era normal…Me ducho rápidamente, viendo que eran las siete y de la ducha, y me visto con la ropa pongo desodorante y un poco de loción para hombre.Y con mi celular hice las reservaciones en el estaba todo listo, voy a mi garaje y busco la camioneta. Pero antes de buscar, a sakura, le mande un mensaje de después, ella me contesta que podría ir. _

_Manejo por veinte minutos y cuando llego me estacione enfrente de la casa de mi hermano mayor…"Lo lamento hermano, se que lo que estoy haciendo no es nada bueno, te pido mil perdón por que el peor pecado que pueda acostarme con la mujer que amas" _

_Salgo de mis pensamiento, cuando veo a sakura que se acerca a la hermosa, traía puesto un vestido roja corto hasta las rodillas y ajustaba sus verdad, me excite verla tan sexy, estaba tan deseable….Quería hacerle el amor, ahí mismo. _

_Entro en la camioneta, y para mi sorpresa, me besó con desesperación y pasió labios sabían a cereza frescas, me volvió abrace por su cuello para profundizar aún más el ía poco oxígeno, la verdad quería seguir con el beso, pero nos sonríe. _

_-_**Sasuke, te vez muy guapo….**

**-Tú te vez hermosa y deseable-**_Musito y esta vez yo devoro esos placenteros labios ,que me volvían loco-_**Mejor vamos al restaurant o perderemos la reservación. **

**-¿Pediste reservación?-**_Me pregunta sorprendida. _

_-_**Por supuesto que sí…-**_Contesto con una sonrisa-_**¿Estás preparada? **

**-Claro que sí-**_Afirma sakura._

_Manejo por treinta minutos, hasta que por fin llegamos al restaurant. Estaciono la camioneta en el garaje del caminamos juntos hasta el lugar, nos recibe un mozo.Y nos dirigimos hasta la mesa de reservació justo nos encontramos con naruto y su y su esposa son mis amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y conocen a todo mi í por encontrarlos es este preciso verdad no sabía que decir. _

_-_**¡Sasuke que sorpresa verte!-**_Exclama mi mejor amigo, con su actitud tan exaltante, a veces me molesta tanto-_**¡Y está la bella ,sakura! **

**-Hola….-**_Susurra sakura sin saber que decir._

_-_**¿Y sus esposos?-**_Pregunta hinata arqueando una ceja. _

_-_**¡Naruto ve un segundo!-**_Exclamo y me lo llevo lejos de las dos mujeres._

_-_**¿Qué está sucediendo, sasuke?-**_cuestiona mi amigo, tratando de entender la situación. _

_-_**En estos momentos es difícil explicar lo que está te prometo que pronto te explicaré y sin ahora te agradeceré si no preguntas nada-**_Explico para intentar desviar la situación. _

_-_**Esta bien….**

**-También promete que jamás me viste con ,sakura ¿Si?-**_menciono para que le quede muy claro. _

_-_**Esta bien, amigo…Pero me preocupa en lo que te estás bien, que estás situaciones hacen sufrir y mucho-**_me comentaba mi mejor amigo._

_-_**Lo se, pero es complicada la situació día te cuento con más detalles…**_-Le digo apresuradamente. _

_-_**Sasuke, se perfectamente que tú y hitomy, están no sería mejor ¿Divorciarse primero?-**_Acata naruto seriamente. _

_-_**Ya te lo dije es una situación complicada-**_sostengo-_**Por favor, te ruego que vayas a otro pago la reserva ¿Si? **

**-Si, me lo dices supuesto que nos vamos-**_Dice naruto riendo._

-¡**Ya cállate!-**_Exclamo molesto-_**¡Vete! **

_Naruto y su esposa se fortuna suspiro, sakura estaba un poco nerviosa por el notaba preocupada. _

_-_**¿Qué sucede?-**_pregunto viendo su preocupación en sus ojos. _

_-_**Es que nos estamos arriesgando mucho…Cenar en un lugar público fue mala idea-**_menciona sakura._

_-_**¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-**_Pregunto._

_Ella se acerca, me sonrie.Y sin esperarlo, me besa con devoció verdad me sorprendió su reacción, nos separamos.Y la estrecho entre mis le sujeto la mano y cancelamos la reservació del lugar y luego vamos hasta la el motor, y vamos a un lugar apartado de hasta que llegamos a mi antigua era joven había compartido el alquilar con mi mejor jamás lo habíamos vendido, por si alguna vez nos pelearíamos con nuestras esposas. _

_La verdad no tenía planeado venir a esta casa, pero al final me decidí.Entramos, la casa no era tan grande, estaba compuesta por tres habitaciones, dos baños y el comedor junto con la cocina. _

_Le ofrecí asiento a la bella , me agradece y se sienta. Yo hago lo mismo. _

_-_**¿Qué quieres comer?-**_Cuestiono. _

_-_**Lo que sea ,esta bien-**_Responde. _

_Llamo a un delivery, mientras tanto hablamos por un buen el trabajo, la familia pero jamás hablamos de nuestro matrimonios lo evadimos totalmente. Simplemente éramos nosotros dos….Luego llegó la cena, cominos mientras platicá era tan inteligente, siempre había algo interesante de que me gusto de ella. _

_Pero necesitaba sentirla…Y no esperé, me acerque y la la acosté, sobre la dejar de sentir sus encantadores labios, que me estaban volviendo loco.Y sin rodeos, me limito a quitarle su vestido, lo hice lentamente pero extasiado por ver su suspira y al mismo tiempo ,cierra los ojos. _

_Quería que fuera lento, necesita disfrutar este momento, era lo único que podían hacer por un par de succionó con fuerza, sus deliciosos senos, mientras que sakura, se sentaba sobre estaba desnuda ,y yo en cambio estaba completamente besamos, ella me ayuda a quitarme la camisa seguido de mi pantaló sonreímos, sentíamos suma excitación que no podíamos controlar con mucha facilidad._

_Sakura me quita el bóxer, nos besamos, y para mi misma se por que me gusto, que ella tomará la excito aún más…Ella se movía sensualmente ,lo hacia con mucha elegancia.Y observe con excitación, por como sus senos se movían de arriba hacia bajo, me encantaba.Y sin pensarlo, me adentro a esos senos, jugué con ellos, los chupe, los mordí e incluso los succione de lo encantado que estaba. Ella era tan extraordinaria, tan apasionada, eso me encantaba. Entonces, sentí que pronto llegaría a mi orgamos…Estaba muy cerca._

_Mi cuerpo, esta por explota, ya no aguanto más…Me derramo dentro de ella, cae agotada sobre el suelo. _

_Pero, yo no me iba a quedar con eso…Todavía tenía, cosas por hacer…Y sin pensarlo, coloco a sakura de espaldas, para lograr visualizar su hermoso , la necesidad de golpear su , ella me observa no estaba bien, me detengo. _

_-_**Sasuke, nunca tuve sexo anal….**

**-¿Nunca?-**_Pregunto un poco sorprendido, pero entonces pude entender que mantenía una escaso relación sexual, con mi verdad no sabía si debía sentirme feliz o sentir pena, por esta matrimonio que cada vez era mucho peor-_**No lo sabía, pero no te voy a obligar si tú no quieres.**

**-Yo…Quiero-**_Susurra sakura con voz temblorosa. _

_-_**Lo repito, no quiero hacerlo, si no estás dispuesta-**_Indago para intentar calmar sus miedos, la sentía tan tensa, tan frágil hasta estaba temblando._

_-_**Una vez, intente hacerlo…Pero era un dolor terrible, la verdad no lo soporte e incluso me desmayé-**_Comenta con una poco de temor. _

_-_**No, te preocupes no te voy a obligar a nada ¿Si?-**_Suspiro y me levanto-_**Voy a bañarme, no tardaré mucho ¿Si? **

-**Esta bien, sasuke-**_Contesta la bella pelirosa. _

_Me baño, por cinco despejar mi mente, estaba un poco cansado, aunque en el fondo, me hubiera encantado tener sexo anal, pero no podría obligarla a de la ducha la llevaría a su mañana tendía que trabajar, y por supuesto yo también…Salgo del baño, con una toalla sobre mi mi sorpresa, sakura dormía desnuda en el silló acerque y la cubrí con una sábana. _

_Me pongo mi ropa y me siento en otro sillón…Estaba cansado, lo admito y lentamente cierro los ojos. _

_Abro solo un poco mis ojos, viendo que sakura me estaba haciendo sexo sorprendo y mucho, aunque me agrado al ver su nueva iniciativa, que jamás me lo hubiera los ojos y simulo que estoy era un maestra, sabía lo que encantaba, su lengua…Me percató cuando ella desliza sus senos por mi miembro, casi salto de sillón para hacerla mía, pero me así por unos minutos más…Cuando ella misma, acuesta el sillón hasta quedarse como una verdad no estaba seguro, de lo que pretendía pero ,esto me estaba gustando. Y no dejo de impresionarme , cuando ella misma, coloca su trasero, sobre la cara de su un poco mis ojos, viendo como meneaba , y al mismo tiempo se masturba por su vagina y su verdad ,me quede ás creí que ella hiciera tal cosa…Pero me calenté y no aguante más y succione el orificio de su trasero…Ella se estremeció del placer, cuando sintió mi escucho sus gemidos placenteros, le estaba gustando igual que a estamos excitando más de la cuenta, pero no estaba seguro, si ella estuviera preparada…Sabía que se estaba esforzando por ser la mejor amante, lo pude í con el juego, pensando hasta que punto, soportarí veo que ya se estaba adaptada a mi lengua adentro en su pequeño orificio, mi cerciorar que estaba lo suficientemente prepara, para el acto sexual.Y percaté que no le dolía ,ella solo me demostraba con sus gemido.A veces , decía mi nombre, eso me fascinaba que pudiera proporcionar todo lo que ella quería…Por primera vez en todo mi vida, quería ser un buen amante, un buen compañero en la cama, quería satisfacerla infinitamente, es lo que anhelaba en estos ía demostrar a sakura, que podía ser el mejor amante de todos, sin restricciones ni prohibiciones. _

_Pero no quería que se arrepintiera, hasta llegar al acto sexual, por eso lo hacía a su manera, para que ella pudiera excitarse hasta tal punto, de anhelar más que juegos espera todo el tiempo posible, mientras ofrecía succiones en la zona erógeno ,y escuchando los gritas de mi amante. Pero, es cierto modo yo tenía mis limites, ya estaba excitado…Pero ,era admirable, estar con una mujer como, sakura…Se que me duele, desear a la esposa de mi no lo puedo evitar, es una sensación extraño por estar con ella ,siento que es única y que en toda mi vida ,había conocida a mujer como me decía que las cosas no iban a terminar, como uno lo planteaba… Mil veces, te voy a pedir disculpas, hermano, se que esto está tú pasado, las ex de mi hermano, no era ninguna agradables …O una era demasiado histérica, o era demasiado celosa, demasiada huecas o demasía que por fin, encontró a su media naranja ,o se suponía ¿O no? después de todo, sakura haruno, lo tenía todo: Belleza, encanto, inteligencia, sensualidad, dulzura, fortaleza, y sobre todo pasión que a cualquier hombre cautivaría con solo una lo que estoy sintiendo, cuando estoy a su lado….Cautivación._

_Caigo en la realidad cuando, sakura me grita:_

_-_**¡Te pido que entres en mi, por favor! ¡Ya no me hagas rogar! **

_-_**¿Estás segura?-**_Cuestiono con una última advertencia. _

_-_**¡Si! **

_Me levante del sillón y ella se coloco en posición de acerco ,acaricio su espalda y luego recorre con la solo se estremeció aún má mi miembro, y poco a poco entre en ella..Pero lo hacía lentamente, aunque no se quejará ,sabía que dolí detengo, por algunos minutos, era la primera vez que trato a una mujer de esta manera, jamás lo había hecho con ninguna, y sin contar que en el pasado estuvo con veinte mujeres, pero ha ninguna le di ese trato…_

_Cuando me adentro completamente en , detengo:_

_-_**¿Estás bien?**

**-Si, no te preocupes…Gracias por ser considerado-**_Ella sollozo. _

_-_**¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastime mucho?**

**-No, es que nadie…Me había tratado por ser mi primera vez, con tanta suavidad y delicadeza-**_Solloza con una sonrisa-_**Eres increíble, verdad gracias por hacerme sentir deseada. **

_-_**No, es nada…. **

_Suspiro e inicio las embestidas.Y escucho por primera vez, que sakura estaba sollozando…Sin pensarlo me detuve en sabía por su reacción, no dije nada solo la estreche entre mis sabemos, que esto no iba a terminar nada bien…_

**Continuará **


End file.
